The one thing you want
by aznanime-eyes
Summary: Ever wonder why in life, the one thing you want is always the one thing you can't get? Here's the character's POV on their unreachable desires. Poetry form
1. Default Chapter

The One Thing I Want....  
I Can't Have  
By Janine Antolin  
  
Kikyou's Story  
It's funny how in life,  
The one thing you long for  
The one thing you desire  
The one thing you want  
You can't have.  
I long to be alive again  
To feel warmth in my body once more  
To be able to feel the passion in a kiss  
To own completely  
A heart that will own mine.  
I wish to be in tender arms again  
Instead of wasting my endless time  
Searching for something I cannot possess.  
I crave to freely express my hatred  
And love at the same time.  
I want to give  
Yet take all at once.  
I love my hate  
And hate my love.  
I want you,  
And yet I want nothing to do with you.  
I want to be with you.  
But with her in the way  
I can't  
Because it's the one thing I want  
And the one thing I want...  
I can't have. 


	2. Inuyasha's story

Inuyasha's Story  
It's funny how in life,  
The one thing you crave  
The one thing you yearn  
The one thing you want  
You can't have.  
I long to have her again  
The person who tried to make me whole  
The one who flogged my memory  
For fifty long years  
The one whose embrace haunts me,  
And kiss still floods my mind.  
I wish to be a complete demon  
To make my heart stronger  
To help me forget her  
And prevent my heart from  
Being befouled by another.  
And yet,  
I wish for her as well.  
The other person who changed my world  
Who made me happy again  
Who mended my broken heart  
Who dried the unshed tears  
Who's presence eased me  
Who's personality grew on me  
Who's scent drowned away my worries.  
The person who made me whole.  
The one who loved me for me  
Not for whom I could become.  
And the one who made me afraid  
Afraid of losing her  
Afraid of falling for her  
And afraid of loving her  
Perhaps more than her incarnate.  
It kills to want everything  
And nothing at the same time.  
But it's what I thirst for  
And can't quench  
Because it's the one thing I want  
And the one thing I want,  
I can't have. 


	3. Kagome's story

Kagome's Story  
It's funny how in life,  
The one thing you hunger for  
The one thing you wish for  
The one thing you want  
You can't have.  
I wish to be loved completely.  
To steal the heart  
Of the one whole stole mine.  
I long to be with him  
To have him think of only me  
To look into my eyes  
And see just mine.  
I desire to be appreciated  
For who I am  
And not who I was  
Fifty years ago.  
I crave to be the one  
To mend his open scars  
To wipe his tears away  
To melt his hardened heart  
And to change, perhaps not the whole world  
But his.  
I wish to rewrite what failed in the past  
To be the victorious,  
In what was a failure.  
I long to be, perhaps not perfect  
Not quite like her  
But good enough  
For him.  
And I can't.  
Because he still holds onto her.  
He still loves her.  
And because  
It's the one thing I want  
And the one thing I want,  
I can't have. 


	4. Kouga's story

Kouga's Story  
It's funny how in life,  
The one thing you thirst for,  
The one thing reach for  
The one thing you want,  
You can't have.  
I want her to be mine  
All mine, just mine.  
I want to use my strong arms  
To embrace her  
Not fight for her  
Against the arrogant oaf she fell for.  
I long for her voice to call my name  
For her gentle touch to be on me  
For her tears to be shed for my sake  
Instead of his.  
I wish to hold her  
Embrace her  
And whisper that although she's not perfect  
Although she's second best to him  
She'll always be my best.  
It hurts me to see her cry  
Over the cocky idiot  
Who chose a walking clay pot  
Over the most beautiful girl in the whole world  
Inside and out.  
He can't comprehend how wonderful she is.  
He can't understand how special she is.  
And he can't just see how much he missed out.  
I understand her  
It's no fun to be second best.  
I empathize her  
It hurts to want someone you can't have.  
And, unlike him,  
I appreciate her  
For everything that she is  
And everything that she's not.  
In his eyes, she is not her  
In my eyes, she's better.  
In his eyes, she has many faults  
In my eyes, she's perfect  
In his eyes  
He just doesn't see  
How marvelous she is  
The way I do  
In my eyes.  
I want her to forget him  
To forget being only a rebound to him  
I wish for her to just think of me as more  
Than just a friend  
And I long for her to be mine  
All mine, Just mine.  
But she can't  
Because no matter what I say  
No matter what I do  
No matter what I want  
She chose him.  
And she can't  
Because it's the one thing I want  
And the one thing I want  
I can't have. 


End file.
